


double date

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: Old friends reminisce on a  night out.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Han Solo/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Hera Syndulla (Former)
Kudos: 5





	double date

“Oh, I’m so glad you two could join us for dinner,” Ezra said. Then, he took a sip of his lothrat wine before reaching to hold his boyfriend’s, Luke’s, hand. 

“Han and I go way back,” Luke said. “We met during the war.”

Ezra chuckled. “Funny, so do Thrawn and I! He and I have spent a whole lot of time together.”

Han finally but in, raising a skeptical brow and glancing coolly between Ezra and Thrawn. “Oh,  _ really?  _ How  _ much  _ time?”

“Oh, dear,” Thrawn shook his head and lifted his arm so that he could wrap it around Han’s shoulders. “It wasn’t like that. I tried to kill Ezra a few times and then we got stuck for years together. But, he’s certainly not my type and definitely too young for me. I used to have a sort-of crush on his mom, General Hera, though, before I knew I was gay.”

“Okay,” Han said, smiling. “I knew you loved me.”


End file.
